Current automatic meter reading (AMR) systems are significantly limited in the information that can be obtained from the meter. Generally the AMR system comprises a reader and an endpoint that is interfaced to a meter. In a typical system, the endpoint obtains the consumption reading from the meter and then bubbles up every few seconds to send that consumption reading, via RF signal, to the reader. Alternatively, the endpoint receives a wake-up tone from the reader that prompts the endpoint to send the consumption reading to the reader.
All that is obtained from this configuration is a single consumption reading from the meter and that reading is based on what meter register the endpoint was programmed with initially at the factory.
As such, there is a need for an AMR system that enables the user of the system to have more access to and more control over the information that the meter and endpoint can provide.